Decode
by Kata.Ce
Summary: En noches como esa necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba dejar a su mente desbordarse en un grito silencioso. Un grito egoísta. Un grito que tenía que ver menos con Konoha y más con sus historias perdidas. Sakura/Naruto/Sasuke [friendship] Y leves insunuaciones Sasunaru si se esfuerzan


**Fandom: **Naruto

**Summary: **_En noches como esa necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba dejar a su mente desbordarse en un grito silencioso. Un grito egoísta. Un grito que tenía que ver menos con Konoha y más con sus historias perdidas._

**Pairings/Raiting: **Rozando lo Disney todo. Quizá un par de insinuaciones de esto y aquello, pero es sólo si lo quieres ver. Sakura/Naruto/Sasuke

**N/A: **Hacía demasiado tenía ganas de escribir sobre este fandom, sobre eso que no se muestra pero se percibe. No sobre la guerra, sino sobre sus personajes.

**Warnings:** Lo de siempre, la autora tiene la mala costumbre de pseudofilosofar baratamente, quizá una que otra fumada, un poco de angst, otro tanto de crack, nada demasiado grave.

**Decode**

"_El destino se ríe de las probabilidades."_

**I**

Olía a tierra mojada, a humo, a presagios lejanos y a una guerra que se avecinaba. Sólo se escuchaba el cantar de los grillos y el gorjeo del agua corriendo en un riachuelo cercano.

Se dejó caer sobre el pasto, en noches como esa necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba dejar a su mente desbordarse en un grito silencioso. Un grito egoísta. Un grito que tenía que ver menos con Konoha y más con sus historias perdidas.

Con los caminos que ya estaban escritos.

Ese era, precisamente, uno de esos temas espinosos , uno de aquellos en los que no se detenía a pensar muy a menudo, pues temía que las raíces penetrasen demasiado profundo, carcomiendo ideas, absorbiendo dudas: Obligándola a replantearse un par de cosas.

Es decir, le gustaba el concepto (aunque considerara que gustar no es el verbo adecuado). Como ninja difícilmente era una cuestión de elección, debías creer en _el_, en el camino que te estaba encomendado, y al que tenías que aferrarte con el tipo de orgullo fiero que solo puede provenir del más puro honor. De lo contrario estabas perdido, fracasabas antes de empezar o terminabas como ella en su momento: Débil, a la sombra de alguien más e incapaz de salvar y ser salvada. Quizá no lo tuvo claro desde el principio pero se dio cuenta con el tiempo (era imposible no hacerlo) que esa era la diferencia, lo que la separaba de ellos, lo que la dejaba _atrás, _siempre atrás.

_-Es mi destino. (A ella no la convenció del todo)_

Se lo dijeron de pequeña, por supuesto, se lo inculcaron como al resto de niños en la aldea, le dieron razones y motivos, y muy pronto ella encontró unos propios también, no necesariamente buenos, no deliberadamente nobles, pero eran suyos y se conformó. Quería ser ninja y quería seguir el camino (no su camino, el camino, en impersonal, el camino ninja, sonaba tan grande, tan abstracto, tan simple) ¿Por qué? Por el placer de destacar, de ser la mejor, de llamar la atención –de no volver a sentirse inferior nunca más-. Le pareció suficiente. Y funcionó por un tiempo, hasta que todo el cuadro estalló en pedazos en un choque directo con la realidad –y la vida, y el odio, el amor, la amistad y todas esas cosas de las que está compuesta-

_-Porque es mi amigo (A ella le sonó exactamente igual)_

No lo notó de inmediato, pero se hizo evidente con el tiempo, en el equipo 7, en los exámenes chunnin, en las misiones.

_Sasuke_, y no puede evitar, ante los recuerdos, que se le desdibuje en el rostro una pequeña sonrisa (marchita, y un tanto contaminada por el resentimiento), tenía doce años y le encantaba, le fascinaba de la forma tremenda e infantil en que solo puede gustarte lo que en realidad no conoces pero _secretamente_ admiras, la chiflaban sus largos silencios y sus miradas cortas pero profundas, su pasotismo presumido y la manera en la que las cosas –que para ella eran significativas- no parecían importarle en absoluto aunque fuese el mejor en ellas. Le desconcertaban sus ojos (demasiado fríos, demasiado mayores, como si hubiese visto más de lo necesario) y para que negarlo, el hecho de que ella (y en general el resto de la población) parecían traerle totalmente sin cuidado.

Naruto había sido una historia completamente diferente, le había resultado desagradable desde el primer día. Le molestaba su ruidosa presencia, su necesidad de atención, su capacidad de irrumpir donde no le llamaban y cuando no le querían y ocupar todo el espacio que él creía por derecho le pertenecía, sin pedir permiso, sin disculparse después. Le fastidiaba su amplia sonrisa, sus carcajadas y su mano detrás de la cabeza, esa maldita manía de ser feliz cuando no _debía_. De no darse por vencido, de no aceptar que no encajaba, que no podía, que era un _inepto. _ Le crispaba los nervios a la manera de las cosas que no comprendes, pero que en el fondo _envidias_ Su férrea voluntad era como un inmenso imán con un campo magnético alrededor. A ella la repelía.

Pronto se dio cuenta que estaba en medio de algo que le era totalmente ajeno. Era como si ellos funcionasen a una frecuencia diferente y los movieran pulsiones cuya fuerza le resultaba desconcertante. Sasuke era bueno y mejoraba sin esfuerzo, Naruto era testarudo y lo conseguía a base de golpes y rabietas, y daban saltos tan grandes que Sakura no pudo sino sentirse relegada. Era tan obvio y tan desconcertante al mismo tiempo que tardó en aceptarlo. (Tardó mucho más en perdonarlo).

Lo entendió finalmente cuando Sasuke se marchó y Naruto regresó destrozado (a su manera, con el espíritu doblado pero jamás roto, con una derrota en las manos y una misión en la mente), eran como un espejo: Dos reflejos opuestos, la misma imagen. Tenían razones _verdaderas_ para vivir, creían en su destino (_su_ camino ninja, en posesivo, resaltado e individual), y eso les otorgaba una fuerza que ella sólo podía soñar. A su lado sus argumentos le parecieron fútiles y egoístas. A su lado se sentía pequeña e insignificante.

Por primera vez le pareció ver la marca del destino –la fatalidad- estampada en la frente de alguien. Por primera vez sintió al mundo confabular en pro de aquellos que sabían a donde querían ir. Por primera vez le dio miedo.

Notó que era irreversible demasiado tarde. Le hizo prometer a Naruto que traería a Sasuke de vuelta, y cuando quiso enterarse la promesa ya no tenía nada que ver con ella. Lo estaba absorbiendo; el Uchiha era como una válvula de oxígeno, le quitaba la sensación de ahogo y al mismo tiempo atizaba el fuego que vivía dentro de él, alimentándolo y haciéndole expeler colosales llamaradas, pero sobre todo, _lo consumía._

**II**

La primera vez que la pregunta estalló en su boca fue un día poco después de la reunión de los kages. Naruto estaba recostado sobre el barandal del puente donde el equipo siete solía reunirse. Los ojos de un azul metálico (no eléctrico, habían perdido momentáneamente su brillo) clavados en las estancadas aguas de un gris plomizo. No sonreía, y eso por si mismo era una imagen tan extraña que Sakura sintió como algo dentro de su pecho rechinaba y se retorcía. No pudo evitar detestar un poco a Sasuke en esos momentos, se había vuelto enfermizamente sobreprotectora con el rubio y aunque aún la golpeaba la nostalgia y la añoranza de vez en cuando, de sus sentimientos infantiles no quedaba nada, a veces incluso se sorprendía a si misma pensando en Naruto acompañada de una ansiedad impropia y una presión en la boca del estómago, especialmente en momentos así, cuando parecía perder fuerza y desinflarse un poco. Se desesperó, y ya no le salió como un cuestionamiento sino como una replica: Visceral, descarnada y abiertamente furiosa.

-¿Cuándo será suficiente? ¿Cuándo ya no le necesites?

Sabía que el chico había percibido su presencia hacía bastante, sobresaltarle era imposible, asi mismo sabía (de la misma forma en que le conocía, de la misma forma en que compartían una complicidad que sólo puede ser otorgada por los años) que él entendía perfectamente de qué le estaba hablando.

-Sakura-chan

Se había volteado para observarle, mientras esbozaba una tímida sonrisa. De cortesía, pensó ella, más que de alegría. No le gustaba, le agradaba más cuando era enorme y parecía no caberle en la cara. Frunció el ceño, Naruto entendió que ella aún estaba esperando una respuesta.

Suspiró antes de contestar.

-Cuando ya no me necesite a mí.

-¡Él no te necesita! –Escupió entre dientes, apretando los puños, la respuesta la había enervado. Él sólo necesita a si mismo, a su odio y su resentimiento. Replicó en su mente con acidez. Te necesita la aldea, quiso decir, te necesitamos _nosotros _(yo), se lo calló.

El rubio se acercó a ella, posando las manos sobre sus hombros, había dejado de sonreír y la miraba tan fijamente que casi tuvo el impulso de dar un paso atrás.

-Necesitará una razón cuando se quede sin motivos. Sabes que no es un mártir, y ciertamente no es un suicida. –Se detuvo antes de proseguir- Hice una promesa. –Y sonó como una sentencia.

Sakura sintió eso que se retorcía, romperse defintivamente.

**III**

A Sasuke se lo encontró por casualidad, en una misión de reconocimiento (y realmente no era que este se escondiese con demasiado entusiasmo)

Altivo y prepotente como siempre, su cara parecía una mascara de cera, sus ojos antes opacos e inteligentes ahora se mostraban carentes de emoción aunque por un momento le pareció percibir en ellos un ligero brillo de locura. Seguía siendo considerablemente atractivo (tal vez, más que antes), pero ya no encontraba en él las cualidades que antes admiraba. Se le antojaba terriblemente grotesco y fuera de lugar.

Él la observó, reconociéndola, sin hacer el menor amago de retirarse. Ella lo retó con su presencia.

-¿Qué haces acá? –Le preguntó sin estar muy segura de si iba a obtener una contestación.

-Mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia Sakura, y debes saber bien que es mejor no cruzarse en mi camino.

La chica no se dejó amedrentar, conocía bien su actitud y hacía bastante que no la intimidaba.

-Son mis asuntos cuando afectan a mi aldea. A mi gente. A mis _amigos.—_Incluyéndote a ti. Pensó.

Su intención no era causarle impresión alguna, pero al percibir el leve cambio en el rictus del rostro y la ceja enarcada se sintió satisfecha. Sasuke continuaba sin ser invulnerable. Y ella sabía exactamente lo que le afectaba. Pensó en Naruto, en su lealtad sin precedentes y esa honestidad que desarmaba; y tuvo que esforzarse para reprimir las ganas ciegas de asestarle un puñetazo en la cara al pelinegro.

-¿Cuándo acabará todo esto? ¿Cuándo será suficiente?

Ahí estaba, la misma pregunta, y como siempre Sakura tuvo la impresión de que con ellos todo eran versiones diferentes de la misma cosa.

Sasuke arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño sin dejar de medirla con la mirada.

-Cuando no quede nadie por pagar

-¿Los matarás a todos?

-Los que sean necesarios

La ira creció

-¿Y el resto?

-Deberán darse por vencidos

Sakura lo observó en silencio durante dos largos segundos que se le hicieron eternos.

-Hay gente que jamás se rinde –pasó saliva—y lo sabes-Sasuke torció un poco la boca y ella supo que lo había entendido.

-Entonces jamás será suficiente. - Sonó a condena.

**IV**

El recuerdo se apagó y ella volvió a mirar la luna que se alzaba como una delicada sonrisa en el cielo plagado de estrellas. Se imagino dos titanes chocando en el horizonte.

Deseo en silencio que todos estuviesen equivocados. Que ya no lo necesitase. Que fuese suficiente. Que las promesas pudiesen romperse y la venganza se enfriase. Deseo un segundo que el fuego se apagase y que toda esa realidad pudiese ser reducida a cenizas. Cenizas sobre las que pudiera escribir una nueva historia, donde volviesen a tener doce años y pudieran elegir. Donde la suerte aun no hubiese sido echada.

"_El_ _destino puede seguir dos caminos_

_para causar nuestra ruina:_

_rehusarnos el cumplimiento de nuestros deseos_

_y cumplirlos plenamente"._

No tengo idea de dónde salió esto. En algún punto decidí que quería leer la historia de Sasuke y Naruto desde el punto de vista de una persona que en algún momento fue igual de cercana para ambos y que los quiere a ambos. Así mismo, el personaje de Sakura es a mi juicio uno de los que mejor evolución sufrió, y es de las pocas mujeres que me gustan en este manga.

En fin, como siempre digo, la crítica es bienvenida y los comentarios son amor :3


End file.
